Still an towel, and a shower
by Den201
Summary: Not all is what it seems as young Lucy learns today and oh boy Natsu will take her out of her greaves!
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Mama! Today's the day!"I yelled bouncing up and down in Joy. Suddenly I look around and remember. My mama. She-She...she was dead. My birthday didn't matter anymore. Life didn't...Anymore. I sigh as I walk outside to grab my clothes from the hanger. I live by myself but my celestial spirits keep me company and also act as parents during school. I readied myself and got ready for school. This was going to be a long day.

...

"Hello class, this is Lucy, Say hi.

Hii." They all say in unison. I just shyly waved my hand.

The teacher lectured me to sit next to a salmon haired boy. I nodded and went to my new seat. And not even a second in-

"Looks like we'll be partners. Nice to meetcha~!" I looked down at his widespread hand and back up at his carefree face. He was grinning so loosely," How can you be so happy like that?" He stopped grinning and looked at me quite confused. "Why wouldn't I be?

Because...Er-Because...

?

None of your business! Leave me alone." I looked away embarrassed. I couldn't speak for a second there, he was so intimidating!

I open my eyes to see him on his knees, hands placed on his pants, with another cocky grin.

"Can't.

And why's that?

Because.

Because why?

None of your buisness~" He teased me.

_He teased me?!_

"What the hell." I groan.

He laughs, he laughs so adorably that I join him too. Tiny giggles sprawling around the room.


	2. Chapter 2 (Their supposed to be short)

...

"Teacher, may I go to the washroom to wash off?" I said holding the hems of my skirt up so the milk won't lather it some more and touch my legs.

"Yes, Yes of-

TEACHER! Can I go too?" Natsu(Salmon guy) Asked. He didn't really need to state his problem I let out some giggles. He was scratching his head _covered in_ spaghetti head to toe.

"Yes, Oh my what's going on in there!" There was a loud clatter as she left to see what it was.

I hum as I walk away, she didn't need to know we were the ones that started it. I walked to my cubby got my clothes out and walked to the stalls.

It was confusing all the doors were locked but no feet, not a foot or anything moving either. But I didn't think much of it and went out to go to the big one across the hall.

**Should I make this longer? I don't know...**

**A-And by that I mean the chapters! The story is not over, no! Hehe, dear me the best part is soon to come to my fellow readers. I have 2 written pages still! Yeah sorry, it's not long. BUT it's interesting no? Dang it, Homework. It's 9:20 catch up later!**

**The question, do I have to say that fairy tails not mine? Because I'm pretty sure I only have to say it once and only get in trouble if I claim it in which this case, I'm not! Or really any case... **

***Mumbles in a far corner**

**and then whispers**

**"I've written so much for youuuuu!"**


	3. Chapter 3

I went into the family restroom and closed the door. I started taking off my dirty clothes. I got a towel and went into the bath. We had 2 showers that no one uses unless really needed at school, but not me. I love baths. The warm water sticking to my skin, I closed my eyes. And sank in.

.

.

.

I got out of the bath way quicker than I normally would and snatched my clothes on. It was all fine till I heard the door open. Then slowly close. After that, it was quiet for a while. I was quiet as well

_Had a shooter come, o-or maybe it's just a stranger?_

A while later a flush reached my ears the door closing soon after.

_ At least wash your hands. Ew._

I let out a deep breath and cleaned up.

Which leads to about now. I had dried my hair and put it up into 2 pairs of pigtails.

Some-stupid kid must have come in and left. I sigh.

_No right to call someone dumb when you don't lock the door, Lucy._

I huffed at my own remark. "But- But_ didn't they smell the air?_ And- And it's so foggy too!" I argued among my own thoughts not noticing a sly dark grin lurking at the back of the shadows.

Sighing for the hundredth time that day I decided to cheer myself up!


	4. Chapter 4

I started humming then spitting words out in the process of putting my things in my bag.

/**Real song, not mine/**

"Ha, Ha I'm checking on my friends!

...Um, How'd it go?" I frown as I try to recall continuing my little session. It was from a book I had read about three princesses in a band, who's power grows with their voices.

"...Du-huh! Here comes the girls yeah! Here comes the gu-iirls Oh-yeah-e-ya! B-f-f we are friends fo-ev-VA!

B-

F-" Hands grab my waist slyly.

"He is the only one that-uh-gives me hugs yeah!" I yelled and punched '_him'_ in the face. Put my key in front of me wondering why my spirits didn't come within their own power with me in dan-

"Huh?" I managed to spew out breathing heavily. I watch Natsu groaning in front of me clutching his stomach in agony.

"Oh my gosh! I'm- I'm so sorry I-and- WHY THE HELL are you doing _here_!" I yelled a bit flustered.

"Well? Answer me!

Heh-Just wanted to hug ya. And-_huff-_you sound good when you sing!" He chuckled standing straight hands on his sides.

I threw him a look, thank goodness I had my clothes on. I let out a breath.

"By the way, I know you don't mind me coming in and joining you." He puts his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

_Huh_

"-But Yesh! You didn't have to leave the door open Lucy." He turned to the side with his cheeks puffy and pink. He gave me a look then sighed and then gave me another and came up close to my face. "Huuuh?!

The others might come in...

And-I _can't _let _them,_ _see_ you~" I fluster my head sinking back a bit- only for him to take up the extra space I opened up, don't think he ever realized either.

**Almost done! The other part is coming maybe tomorrow, ugh it's 9:41 but I still didn't finish Hw and have some tests tomorrow...**

**Stupid projects...**


End file.
